


Order #53: For Delivery

by PrisLit



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Biting, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisLit/pseuds/PrisLit
Summary: She was there to deliver his lunch, but she got more than just the tip.





	Order #53: For Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 0anhinestpuck0 on tumblr as part of my 500th follower giveaway. Thanks for the inspiration!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ tickle-me-kylo

He answered the door shirtless, as usual, and she rolled her eyes but couldn’t contain a grin.

“Oh, it’s you again.” he said, leaning on the door to his apartment. “Does anyone else work there?”

“Guess I’m just the lucky one.” she said, and handed him his delivery. No way she was going to tell him she always grabbed the delivery ticket when she saw his address. Her co-workers thought she was insane for actually wanting to deliver to that particular block.

“Chuck’s Pizza rockin’ it hard today?” he asked sarcastically, although she wasn’t sure he even had another tone. She leaned her shoulder against the door jam and looked up at him. He was a good foot taller than her, maybe even a little more. Her friends always joked that she had a type -- tall, dark and awkward. This guy definitely checked off each item on that list.

“Dead as hell for lunchtime, actually.” she answered. “This was my first delivery in an hour. I was afraid Chuck was gonna’ ask me to clean the bathrooms.”

He looked behind him into his apartment, then back at her.

“Wanna come in for a while?” he asked. He made it sound so typical, like he asked people he only knew in passing into his apartment every day. “I don’t have cable. But we could just hang out.” he looked at her and paused. “Or whatever.” His gaze had changed. she couldn’t place how, exactly. He just looked more… intense? She casually looked away from him as if she was uninterested, when in fact, the look in his eyes was actually making her consider his offer.

“I dunno…” she said, but she carefully worded it so he would know from her tone that she was flirting. It must have been lost on him, because he took a step forward and shrugged, closing the door slightly so she could no longer see past him into his apartment.

“Whatever. It’s up to you, kid.” He replied, and even though she swore he was trying to dismiss her, his gaze seemed to say something completely different. They watched each other for a moment, feral cats in an alley trying to decide whether to pass or pounce.

“So like, are you a serial killer or something?” she asked. She said it in a joking fashion. He didn’t answer right away, though, and when his dark eyes locked with hers, she noticed a slight upturn at the corner of his mouth.

“Do you want me to be?” he responded. The strangest thing wasn’t his reply, but the fact that she was momentarily unsure as to how to answer. She could tell she was taking too long to react, so she gave a little half-laugh under her breath.

“Anyway, what kind of shitty serial killer would order food and then kill the delivery girl in his apartment at 1pm on a Tuesday?” he narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head, as if he were somehow offended by the consideration.

“I dunno.” she replied, and crossed her arms in front of her. “A serial killer who was done serial killing, and wanted to get caught?”

“I suppose.” he shrugged loosely. “But if I was going to prison, I definitely would have ordered something better than a meatball hoagie from Chuck as my last meal.”

“Hey!” she said in mock defiance, pointing a finger at his chest for emphasis. “Our meatball hoagies are the fucking best!”

He laughed then, a genuine laugh that reached all the way to his eyes. And with that, she decided to pounce.

“Ok, why not.” she said, “I’d rather be dead anyway, than have to listen to Chuck talk about his stupid video game for one more night.”

He opened the door just enough so that she could walk underneath his arm and enter. He walked to the sofa and sat down and began to open his sandwich. She took a look around the apartment. Typical bachelor pad, definitely on the grungy side, but she couldn’t say much to that since she was no neat freak. She sat on the sofa cross legged, facing him.

“Want some?” he asked as he took a bite of the gooey sandwich.

“No way.” she shook her head. “I don’t eat that shit.” He considered her reply for a moment, and chose to let it go. He took another huge bite of the hoagie.

“Jesus. You eat like a caveman.” she said, her voice tinged with artificial awe.

“Seriously?” he said, his mouth full of food. “You get off on coming into people’s apartments and immediately insulting them?”

“Who said it was an insult?” she asked. He paused mid-chew and glared at her. She gave him her own little upturned grin.

“You want a soda or something?” he asked. “There’s some in the fridge.”

She chuffed. Such a gentlemanly host. She watched him while he devoured the last of the hoagie. She attempted to ascertain exactly what it was about this odd-as-fuck guy that attracted her enough to make this bad life decision. She had only interacted with him a handful of times, each conversation more bizarre than the last, although their flirtation was easily apparent. He wasn’t knock-out gorgeous, even though he did meet all her personal secret requirements: tall, dark eyes, dark hair, neither scrawny nor built. His voice was low and deep. The few features he did have that made him stand out might have been seen by others as unattractive -- most notably a pair of ears he could have used to get free satellite TV. She, however, found them to be kind of charming, and, for lack of a better word, sexy?

“What?” he asked. She had stared for a few seconds too long. She shrugged.

“Nothing.” she said, nonchalantly. He got up from the sofa and tossed his garbage in the kitchen sink, then grabbed a soda from the fridge. He popped the top on it and downed it in about five gulps, then crumpled the can and tossed it in the sink too. He leaned against the wall by the kitchen and belched loudly. Ok, scratch the charming part.

“Uh, just so we’re clear.” he began, “I’m not looking for a relationship right now. Too much drama. Too much going on. So, that’s not going to happen.” he shook his head for emphasis. She cocked an eyebrow. “So I’m cool with you hanging out, and like, if you want to fuck or whatever, but that’s really all I have time for right now.”

“Ooooooh K.” she replied, utterly amused. It took everything she had not to burst out laughing. “Thank you… for clearing that up. Luckily, we’re on the same page there.”

“Cool, cool.” he responded, and walked back over to the sofa and sat down, crossing his arms over his broad chest. She noticed, however, that when he sat down, he sat considerably closer to her than he had before. Had his little speech actually been his way of professing that he liked her, or better yet, a proposition? Jesus, this guy was a piece of work.

“So…” she intoned, wondering where this was headed, although deep down, she knew where she hoped it would end up. He turned to look at her. He always looked as if he were both bored and curious at the same time. He fidgeted constantly, as if he were so full of pent up energy that he could explode at any second. The thought of that brought another grin to her face.

“You’re doing it again.” he said, and she raised an eyebrow in silent question. “Staring at me with that weird smile. Do I amuse you? Am I amusing?”

“Actually, yes.” she replied honestly, not bothering to retract her smile. “I find you very amusing, but I assumed you were trying to be amusing. You make me smile. I like smiling at you. Do you have a fucking problem with that?”

“No.” he said, but she could tell her candor had taken him aback.

“Not used to girls who speak their minds?” she asked.

“Oh, I am very fucking used to that.” he responded. “Just not so… rudely.” He looked away from her then, and she realized that she had flutestered him.

“Does that turn you on?” she inquired, and leaned her body towards him slightly.

“No! Yeah.… Maybe?” Oh, he was flustered alright. She could see the color rising up the sides of his neck. “And what’s with the twenty fucking questions? Jesus Christ! What the hell turns you on?”

“That’s a long fucking list.” she replied, refusing to be rattled by his embarrassment or his little verbal tantrum. “Should I go alphabetically, or sort them into categories?”

“I guess maybe you…” he paused and leaned his head back on the sofa, then turned to look at her. “...could start with your favorites?” She tilted her head slightly at his suggestion, like a dog that had heard an odd noise. She could not seem to figure this guy out. That in itself was starting to turn her on.

“Big fan of oral,” she began without missing a beat, hoping her candor would once again rattle him, but to no avail.

“Giving or receiving?” he asked calmly. Perplexed, she realized he was perfectly comfortable with this explicit conversation about her own sexual preferences, after nearly combusting at the idea of talking about his own.

“Receiving.” she answered honestly and without shame. “I’m a selfish lover.”

He exhaled quickly through his nose -- the sound someone makes when they’re amused by something, but not quite enough for a real laugh.

“I also have a major thing for tall guys.” she said and paused, waiting for a reaction, but got none. “With weird social habits.” Nope, still nothing. “And big fucking ears.” His head snapped around to glare at her. Finally! She locked eyes with him and gave him a mischievous grin. “Oh, and you’d better be a damn good kisser.” she finished.

With a speed she could not have anticipated from such a sizable man, he was on her and kissing her before she could react. It wasn’t a first kiss kind of kiss. It was a full-throttle, pulling no punches total mouth fuck. She was equally unprepared for the sensation that the kiss gave her, a fierce heat that settled immediately between her legs. Ok, so, yeah. She could definitely put a checkmark by good kisser.

His tongue explored her mouth with curiosity and fervor. He seemed completely confident and fearless, given his reaction to their earlier conversation. That confidence kicked her labido into overdrive, and she grabbed a handful of his thick hair and kissed him back with a nearly painful intensity. She heard him grunt against her mouth, and felt his hands snake around her waist. Suddenly, she was straddling him, having been lifted up and onto his lap as easily as if she weighed nothing.

“You smell like pizza.” he said as he grabbed her shirt, emblazoned with the Chuck’s logo, and pulled it over her head.

“Oh yeah? Well, you taste like a meatball hoagie.” she countered as she reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra.

As soon as she tossed her bra to the floor, he put his head between her plump breasts and proceeded to motorboat them. She buried her face in his hair to try and muffle her peels of laughter, but it was useless. He looked up at her, a gleam in his eyes. She noticed now that his face was only inches from hers how incredibly pretty those dark chocolate brown eyes were, especially when he smiled so sincerely. She reached up and brushed a stray strand of ebony hair behind one of those impressive ears, and he leaned in and kissed her again, his massive hands nearly covering the entirety of her lower back as he held her against him.

She gripped his thighs with her knees and squirmed in his lap, purposefully, so that he could feel the rapidly intensifying heat between her legs. He felt it, evidently, because he grabbed her hips and scooted her further towards him, and then pulled her down as he arched up, grinding her against his… holy fuck! Was that...? She broke the kiss and stared down at the sizeable bulge that was straining against his jeans. Well this day was just getting better and better!

She reached down and grabbed the button of his jeans and undid it, and then unclasped her own work khakis. She felt his hands dip down the back of her pants, and he slid the fabric down until he could grab two handfuls of her ass. His mouth was on her neck and he immediately found her favorite spot -- the junction between her throat and collarbone. He nuzzled the sensitive skin with his lips and tongue and then, without warning, sunk his teeth into her flesh, just hard enough to leave a dark red mark. She yelped, but pulled him closer, her fingers grasping at his back. His breath was white hot against her skin, and she released little gasps of her own in response.

He flipped her onto her back on the couch, again with little effort, and went down on his knees on the floor beside her. He grabbed her pants and panties and yanked them down, but struggled to get them completely off. She realized she still had her sneakers on. She pushed him back with one foot and then kicked her shoes off and wrestled her pants the rest of the way down, kicking them across the floor.

“Do you want me to use a condom?” he asked matter of factly as he slid his hands underneath her hips and scooted her down towards him.

“I’m on the pill so it’s up to you.” she shrugged. “I’m clean. You clean?”

Instead of answering her, he buried his face between her legs. When his tongue began to work her clit, she arched towards him with a gasp, one hand grasping the sofa cushion for support, the other tangled in his hair. Jesus, he was so fucking good at it, and her eyes threatened to roll back in her head as she used the handful of his hair to grind his face into her pussy. As he seemed to do with everything, he did not hesitate or hold back and soon she was literally dripping wet. He slid two long fingers inside her and she moaned, wrapping one leg around his upper back as he… oh my god! His fingers moved inside of her with expert precision until her breathy cry let him know he had found the spot he was looking for. He concentrated his efforts there with his fingers as he latched onto her clit with his lips and sucked until she was coiled like an overwound spring. When she came, it was so intense that she made no sound -- her breath and her voice both caught in her throat as her body spasmed and contracted.

He gave her no time to recuperate, and he flipped her over onto her stomach. Still reeling from the endorphins flooding her brain, she was as limp as a warm sticky noodle, and she moaned softly between parted lips as she felt him move between her legs from behind. When he entered her, her eyes flew open and she grasped his arm beside her head upon which he was resting his weight.

“Fuck!” she exclaimed, her pussy stretched to its limits. She moved forward slightly to ease him out of her a bit, but he wrapped his other arm around her chest holding her to him. He bent over her and she felt his breath against her ear.

“Too much?” he asked, his voice a low whisper.

“Yeah. I mean... no. Just…” she sighed and willed herself to relax against him. “...just give me a second. That’s a lot to fucking handle, dude.”

She felt him brush her hair out of her face, and then he leaned back on his knees behind her. He ran his hands down her back as he did as she asked and gave her body time to adjust. In a moment she raised up on her elbows and eased back a bit, a silent queue for him to continue. He pumped into her with long, deep strokes, grabbing her hips for leverage. Within seconds she was pushing back against his cock, begging him for more. She cried out in rhythm as he fucked her, his thrusts intensifying as her reaction encouraged him.

He paused and withdrew and she groaned in disappointment. Ignoring her complaint, he once again flipped her over on her back and slid his cock into her again, his massive body hovering over her. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder and dug her fingernails into his back as she savored the sensation of his long strokes. He slid his hand down her thigh and hooked her left leg up and around his hip, which allowed him to pump even deeper into her. She cried out, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. She heard him curse under his breath, but he didn’t break his rhythm.

“Tell me you’re my dirty fucking whore.” he growled against her hair, and she felt her pussy tighten around him when he said it.

“I’m your dirty fucking whore!” she moaned without hesitation, her voice strained and full of need. “I’m your filthy, disgusting little fuck toy.” Her improvisation, however, caused him to break stride and he raised himself up slightly to stare at her in astonished delight.

“You like that?” she implored through clenched teeth. “You like fucking my nasty, worthless little cunt, hmmm? Then fuck me!” she exclaimed, and when he didn’t immediately comply, she slapped him across the face. “I said fuck me!” she yelled at him, impatiently arching her body against his.

His eyes, so dark they appeared almost black as his face was turned from the light, had an almost primal look in them. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the arm of the sofa and did exactly as she asked. He fucked her, and he did did not hold back. He wore them both out, their bodies slick with each other’s sweat and her juices. In her exhaustion, she could do nothing more than pant, her hands wrapped around his straining arms.

He pulled out of her when he was ready to cum and raised up on his knees in front of her. He pumped his cock a few times with his hand and gritted his teeth when he came, the hot sticky fluid splattering onto her stomach and chest.

“That…” she said through heavy breaths. “Was hot.”

He got up off the sofa and yanked his jeans up, but she lay motionless. The idea of having to go back to work was downright depressing, so she savored the last few moments she had before having to return to Chuck and his bullshit.

“Hey!” she heard his voice call from across the room. A couple of seconds later, a dirty t-shirt landed on her face. “You can use that to clean up.”

She rolled her eyes as she wiped his cum from her skin, then balled up the shirt and threw it on the floor. She sighed as she rose from the sofa and gathered her clothes from around the room and got dressed. She checked her phone when she pulled her pants on -- no texts or calls. Chuck probably hadn’t even noticed she’d been missing for well over an hour.

“Ok so, I’m out!” she called, heading towards the door. His head popped around the corner towards the back of the apartment.

“So next Tuesday?” he asked.

“As long as you order delivery.” she replied with a shrug.

“Oh, your tip is on the shelf by the door.” he pointed. She glanced to her left and grabbed the twenty that was lying there. She opened the door and took a step out.

“Hey!” he called and she turned her head. “What’s your name?”

She laughed under her breath and shook her head as she closed the door behind her.

As she began to make her way down the hall she passed a girl heading in her direction.

“Hi!” the plain girl with the mousy hair said.

“How’s it goin’” she said in reply, and rounded the corner to head towards the stairs.

Hannah knocked on Adam’s door.

 


End file.
